Various types of personal vaporizers have been known in the art for many years. In general, such vaporizers are characterized by heating a solid to a smoldering point, vaporizing a liquid by heat, or nebulizing a liquid by heat and/or by expansion through a nozzle. Such devices are designed to release aromatic materials in the solid or liquid while avoiding high temperatures of combustion and associated formation of tars, carbon monoxide, or other harmful byproducts. Preferably, the device releases a very fine mist with a mouth feel similar to smoke, under suction. Thus, a vaporizing device can be made to mimic traditional smoking articles such as cigarettes, cigars, pipes and hookahs in certain aspects, while avoiding significant adverse health effects of traditional tobacco or other herbal consumption.
Typically, personal vaporizers operate based on power stored in an internal power device. In some situations, the internal power device may run out of power before it can be replaced or recharged. Similarly, it may be desirable to store the personal vaporizer device for protection.